camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BelladonnaTook
Just something regarding your coding So like, hallo. Since you put that the char page coding V9 was free for anyone to use, does that also include other wikis? Because I found someone uploaded the coding to DARP and nothing there credits your wiki account (besides still naming it Bach Char Page Version 9). Unless you gave them permission and whatnot, but I'm a worrywart and am aware that stealing coding is generally frowned down on. Oh...and I kind of posted on your sheep nymph's comments page. Please don't kill me...(I say that to everyone) Baa c: Re: Ohhh, okiedokie then. c: That's pretty understandable, it's admittedly a bit weird when strangers just post x.x I'm thinking, sort of just encounter thing (because I absolutely lack creativity right now *heavily blaming sleep deprivation*) and like "oh wait you're a sheep nymph too" moment. RP: Thanks for dropping off the message xD Your training program thing Hey Bella, I'm kinda still a newb here, but have RPed on other wikis and things on a seperate account (that i forgot my password to and just wanted to start over) but never really any with combat, so if you still have room, was wondering you'd accept me into your training services, specifically the RP Fight Training I could also use some help with coding and stuff (I'm bad at that). (Would I only be able to do one or can I sign up for multiple???) If you are too busy at the moment, It's cool. Anyways, yeah, get back to me. I think what you are doing will really help the wiki. Thanks a bunch. Ok. Thanks. I'll be on chat probs for another half hour to an hour. I can give you my skype through a pm, sure. And yes those are the ones I would like to sign up for. I'm on Eastern Time (live in new york, i think thats UTC -4???) Four Years In case you haven't received this badge: Oh look, you have a message! The Message Re Some time over the summer I am in the middle of a championship run. Characters Hi Bachie! In the blog left by Margaery/Katniss regarding her leaving the wiki, she mentioned giving you back your previous chars: Yavanna Witte (Flower Nymph, Black Rose) and Abella(Honey Bee Nymph). I was wondering if you'd like them back (so I can add them to your section in the user/char lists) or if you'd rather have them deleted or archived. :) Re: Alright! Thanks for replying so quickly :) RP Reminder Your turn to post in the Rhys and Rielza roleplay. c: Thankee~ 00:34, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Posted As my title say i have posted :3 Btw im a little late with the whole Iming you when i post cause i posted like 3 days ago XD Training Hi Bach! Saw your schedule.. The next week is already "booked", because I have a lot exams.. So I'll just wait a week. I hope it's okay! Hey :3 I Posted on our rp :) My pages Bachie I was just curious why you deleted my pages when i have come back and am now RPing again. Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 02:33, May 30, 2015 (UTC) That is fine they must have just forgotten to take the tag off is there any way you could undo the deletes you did do for me? I just have Issy and Lola back I just ment my page that lists my Char. Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 02:38, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I am working on it right now. getting back the page is too much work just deleted the link as I can't remeber how i made the stupid thing in the first place. Sorry I blamed you Bachie dear. <3 Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 02:45, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I need your help Hi my name is Nin I have a problem with a chat ranger (person with star) his name is ScalesofFate. He is always on my case I just want him to leave me alone and I was hoping you can tell him or get him to back off. Like the problem today a user was making fun of my name and the fact I don't have a char claimed. I responded and then he stepped telling me how it is going to take a long time for my char to be claimed and that continued until I told the other user stop breathing. So not only was he and this user poking fun at me he warned me if I say something else he will kick me when it was his fault in the first place. Don't mean to just dump all this on you but can you help me out please I don't want to get banned for flipping off the handle. --The bird of Death is my name, Eating my wings to make me tame (talk) 18:41, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Nin Hi Bachy, Sorry for the IM you got off Nin. I'd like to say that he's misconstrued the situation. He was being douchy on chat, and was generally bragging about his claim/how great he was, so I said matter-of-fact that he had a lot of work to do before his character could get claimed, as there were things to work out. He started harassing another user and threatened to stop them breathing. He ignored a verbal warning, hence why I kicked him. Normally I'd just tell you in skype but I want to be professional. If you read his personal profile, he sums his actions up himself :D Psst: I also posted on our RP, and I want to make Konstantin tonight, so if you're on.... *nudge nudge* Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 18:55, June 5, 2015 (UTC) List Ss Hey Bach :) Sorry to disturb but I was wondering if you could take a look at the coding for heading of the Officially Inactive Users in the Ss List. I'm not exactly sure what's wrong with it. At first I thought it was a wiki wide glitch but then the other lists don't have the same problem. I've also tried fixing it by copying the code from different lists but that didn't work. So I was wondering if you would know what's wrong with it :) Thanks in advance! Hey! :) Hey Debachle! (Okay sorry I just realllyyyy wanted to call you that I'm sorry XD) It's Dukepearl, I came back! I just wanted to say hi, and I wondered if you would ever want to do an rp with me? :) It's nice to be back! "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl 12:37, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Hello!!!!!! This is Comiclove, if you remember that name :-) I just wanted to say that I'm really proud of you for all of the progress you've made, both here and in reality. I just read about what happened with you, so I thought I'd just say that. And, hey, thanks for everything you did for me back when I was active. I appreciate it all <3 Hope you've been having a great year so far. See you around perhaps :) Somethingeneric (talk) 09:58, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Word Bubble Hey bella so i was wondering if you would allow me to use your Version 3 WB on another wiki? Of course i would give all the credit to you. TBH i just really like the WB and cant see myself using any other one. Oh and btw im a b-crat on the other wiki so ide have people ask for permission to use the WB. If not it cool just please get back to me as soon as possible. RE Hey Bella nice to see that your back :3 I was wondering where you went off to XD Anyways thanks so much for letting m use the Word Bubble, ill be sure to credit you, and yes i am still up for Cela/Dmitri. They are so cute together i dont think ide be able to deny even if i wanted to XD WB coding Hi there Bach! Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if perhaps I could copy your coding for your 2.1 word bubble. It is for another wiki, which is why I ask (Ik it's free to use here.) You would get full credit, of course. It's chill if you say no :3 ummm umm soo bachie umm first off I'm uber sorry for just going missing for a while... its just... a lot happened and >< i'm bad at this still I'm sorry for being a bad friend and just not talking to you.. its like >,< I'm sorry still i think i deserve the skype thing I havent been active a while and I sorta expected that. either way I'm worried now... are you ok?? ! Hey!... still I know your not gonna like me spamming but I just wanna wish you a happy 2016! may it bring you a ton of joy :) 27c801ad7425ee87f4aae15c090e89d9_bp.jpg|link=template:2016 Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, a rollback for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than six months, all your characters have been archived, regardless of your 'Officially Inactive' status. If you wish to have them restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well.